The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling an electronic device by using a portable terminal.
A portable terminal is a portable device having at least one of a function for making a voice and video call, a function for inputting/outputting information, and a function for storing data.
Due to a demand for such a portable terminal having a variety of functions such as capturing pictures or videos, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcastings, and accessing a wireless internet, the portable terminal is implemented in a form of a multimedia player.